Alegori Hujan
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Tapi ada satu aturan yang bahkan sekalipun tak boleh ia lupakan: di dalam dunia Hijikata, Gintoki ada sekaligus tak ada. Di dalam dunia Hijikata, ia hanya serupa kabut ilusi yang tak nyata. Request fict untuk Hanao Harukawa / GinHiji, slight HijiMitsu / Yaoi / implicit lime / warning inside / cover by: Abaraya


**Notes:** Dipersembahkan untuk pecinta berat _boss_ Yorozuya dan mayo-uke-nya: Hanao Harukawa a.k.a Grey Cho a.k.a **Gia**. Maaf ya kalo lama x'D

p.s: _Setting_ -nya _canon_ , _timeline_ kurang lebih setelah episode 87 (Okita Mitsuba _arc_ )

p.p.s : Ini adalah versi yang sudah di-edit _typo_ -nya ;)

p.p.p.s : _Enjoy_!

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **Alegori Hujan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _GinHiji, implicit lime, NTR-ish,_ _ **prompt: masa lalu**_

* * *

" _And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye."_

― _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Musim penghujan kembali menyapa Edo.

Langit malam semakin pekat dan gelap. Angin menghembuskan udara yang dingin dan lembap. Malam begitu mencekam.

(—sedangkan di bawah langit Kabukicho yang tak luput pula dari terpaan badai, dua pria sedang bergumul melawan pusaran arus waktu. Tak peduli dengan langit yang menggelap maupun angin yang berhembus kencang. Tak peduli dengan hujan maupun malam. Tak peduli dengan apapun.)

Keringat meluncur turun meski tubuh keduanya polos di tengah udara dingin. Pria bersurai hitam mencengkeram seprai hingga seratnya nyaris terurai. Pria di atasnya—yang sekali waktu pernah dijuluki _Shiroyasha_ —berusaha mati-matian menjaga akal sehatnya tetap berada pada batas kesadaran.

"Hijikata—"

Mata sewarna obsidian terbuka. Mata yang membuat Sakata Gintoki rela menghamba pada pesonanya. Mata yang membuat Sakata Gintoki nyaris lupa segala hal tentang dunia dan isinya.

"Hijikata—" bibirnya kembali memanggil nama itu dalam bisikan penuh damba.

Hijikata semakin intens menatapnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat meraih wajah pucat Gintoki, sedang mata obsidiannya menerawang—mencari-cari sesuatu yang pada akhirnya tak dapat ia temukan.

"Aku... men... cintaimu—" terbata-bata, Hijikata berucap.

Gintoki tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pria itu. Tapi meski ucapan itu begitu manis dan memabukkan, tak ada senyuman yang bisa ia lengkungkan.

Meski ucapan itu, lebih dari apapun, adalah hal yang paling ingin ia dengar, hatinya justru merasakan sakit yang tak wajar.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Mitsuba_."

Langit malam semakin pekat dan gelap. Petir yang datang bersahut-sahutan terdengar menggelegar, membelah kesunyian.

Hujan tidak mau menyerah untuk terus mencurahkan tetesannya. Tidak di langit Edo, tidak pula di hatinya.

* * *

Gintoki terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Matanya sesekali mengerjap, sibuk beradaptasi dengan kehadiran cahaya di ruangan itu.

Ya, cahaya telah hadir. Badai telah usai semalam. Namun sisa-sisa _kekacauan_ nya masih mampu ia rasakan sekarang.

Misalnya saja pria berponi-V yang tertidur damai di sisinya. Dia merupakan sebentuk kekacauan yang harus ia tanggung berkat kehadiran hujan badai itu. Dia datang begitu saja tanpa diundang (—lalu hanya dalam waktu semalam mampu memporakporandakan hatinya yang malang.)

Gintoki menatap sendu sosok itu, mengamati setiap lekuk yang terpahat pada parasnya. Tangannya terangkat siap meraih raut wajah tampan itu. Namun mendadak tangan itu terhenti untuk bergerak lebih dekat.

Dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman, karena lagi-lagi logikanya memahami situasi apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Pria itu tidak mencintainya. Tidak.

Pria itu hanya berduka karena sebuah luka bernama masa lalu yang baru saja tertoreh padanya. Gintoki tahu itu, maka dia berusaha menyembuhkan luka itu (—tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melangkah terlalu jauh hingga ikut terluka bersamanya).

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Sakata Gintoki bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Bukankah kebaikan yang berlebihan nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan kebodohan?

Bukankah sikap altruis dan kenaifan selalu memiliki pola yang serupa: berkorban, kemudian menderita?

Lalu kenapa ia masih melakukannya meski tahu resiko berkepanjangan apa yang harus ia terima?

"Hijikata."

Perlahan, mata _sialan_ itu terbuka (—sialan, karena selalu berhasil membuat hasrat dalam dirinya bertambah kuat. Sialan, karena setelah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, Gintoki tidak yakin apakah ia masih bisa hidup tanpanya.)

Hijikata memandang sekitar, tak yakin ia berada di mana. Tapi begitu menemukan sepasang iris _ruby_ milik Gintoki, akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku mabuk dan _datang_ ke tempatmu, ya, Yorozuya?" senyum bersalah terlukis di bibirnya, "maaf."

"Santai saja. Aku juga tak mungkin memintamu pulang di tengah badai, 'kan?"

"Gadis _China_ itu—"

"Dia masih di rumah Shinpachi, tak bisa pulang karena badai."

Hijikata menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia bangkit dan mengenakan kembali seragam Shinsengumi-nya seraya berujar, "aku harus pergi."

"Kau tak mau menunggu sebentar sampai Shinpachi datang dan membawakan sarapan?"

Hijikata menggeleng dengan tegas, "tidak. Aku ada jadwal patroli pagi ini."

Gintoki memaksakan selengkung senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Hijikata bergumam 'ya' sembari meraih _katana_ miliknya yang tersandar pada dinding ruangan. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Akan tetapi, ketika hendak menggeser pintu itu gerakannya terhenti.

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir ke sini lagi?" tanya Hijikata, tanpa menolehkan wajah pada objek tanyanya yang sekarang tergugu di atas _futon_ kelabu.

"Tentu saja, Oogushi- _kun_ ," Gintoki menjawab pertanyaan itu, mengabaikan sensasi pada dadanya yang terasa bagai ditusuk ribuan sembilu.

 _Tentu saja kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau._

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Sakata Gintoki bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Tidak, sesungguhnya dia tidak bodoh. Dia hanya gila karena _cinta_.

* * *

" _Aku sangat menyukai hujan, Hijikata-san."_

Suara itu seakan terbang bersama angin dari surga lalu sampai ke telinganya.

Surga, tentu saja. Wanita itu sekarang pasti berada di sana, di tempat segala hal baik bermula dan berakhir. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah entitas yang indah dan tak bernoda, serupa malaikat yang memiliki sepasang sayap.

Dan malaikat tak sepantasnya bersanding dengan _iblis_ , bukan?

"Kau masih saja datang ke sini setiap pagi, Hijikata- _san_?"

Hijikata meletakkan sebuket bunga _morning glory_ di depan nisan itu.

"Bunga ini hanya mekar di pagi hari, Sougo."

Pemuda bertitel Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu bersimpuh pada nisan batu di hadapan mereka.

Sougo menutup mata, merapal doa, lalu bergumam pelan, "kalau begitu kenapa harus memberinya _morning glory_?"

Hijikata tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi justru karena ia tahu.

Karena mereka sama-sama tahu.

"Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia."

"Kenapa? Karena kau mencintai _Aneue_?"

Hijikata bungkam mendengar retorika yang diucapkan sang rival.

"Kau pikir _Aneue_ akan bahagia jika orang yang ia cintai sengsara?"

Hijikata ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Apa karena kesengsaraan itu telah menggerogotinya hingga hanya tersisa kehampaan di dalam dirinya?

"Aku—" setetes air jatuh di pipi kirinya. Dia lega mengetahui kenyataan bahwa itu bukanlah airmatanya.

Langit yang menangis, menggantikannya.

Kedua lelaki itu mengembangkan payung yang masing-masing mereka bawa.

"Aaah, padahal aku berharap hujan tidak akan turun lagi karena badai semalam," Sougo mengeluh mendapati ujung-ujung celana yang ia kenakan basah.

Hijikata tak menanggapinya. Pria itu justru menjangkau air yang menetes dari atas langit dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" _Aku sangat menyukai hujan, Hijikata-san."_

"Kau masih ingat Sougo kalau Mitsuba sangat menyukai hujan?"

Untuk pertama kali semenjak obrolan mereka tadi, Sougo mengernyitkan dahi pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau yang sudah pikun, Hijikata- _san_. _Aneue_ lebih suka langit yang cerah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Hijikata menggelengkan kepala, "aku ingat sekali dia bilang bahwa dia sangat menyukai hujan."

"Aku ini adiknya, tidak mungkin salah. Dia bilang dia lebih menyukai langit yang cerah karena dengan begitu kami bisa bermain di luar tanpa harus khawatir penyakitnya bertambah parah."

Tapi Hijikata yakin sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Mitsuba sangat menyukai hujan karena—

 _"—karena hujan membuatmu berada lebih lama di sisiku."_

Hijikata memegang kepalanya kebingungan. Dia berusaha kembali menyusun kepingan-kepingan memori tentang wanita itu, tapi ia tak berhasil melakukannya, karena sesungguhnya memori yang ia miliki bukan tentang sang wanita yang telah pergi.

 _"Aku sangat menyukai hujan, Oogushi-kun. Karena hujan membuatmu berada lebih lama di sisiku."_

Karena sesungguhnya, memori itu bercerita tentang _sosok_ lain yang tak sekalipun alpa menemani sepinya. Pria dengan surai perak bergelombang yang selalu berusaha mengisi kekosongan jiwanya.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah _Aneue_ , Hijikata- _san_?"

Bukan tentang Okita Mitsuba, melainkan sosok dengan cengiran lebar khas yang mengingatkannya pada matahari di musim panas.

"Aku harus pergi, Sougo," Hijikata Toushirou membuang payung yang ia pegang dan berlari sepanjang jalan hingga menghilang di persimpangan.

Sougo menatap kepergian Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar sebelum merasakan _dua_ kali kehilangan," dia menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap nisan di depannya "syukurlah, _Danna_."

* * *

Pagi belum sempat beralih menjadi siang, tetapi hujan sudah kembali menerjang.

Hujan tersebut sebenarnya tak mampu mengurangi hiruk pikuk kehidupan di Kabukichou. Selalu ada aktivitas di sana, selalu ada napas yang berhembus dan jantung yang berdenyut di setiap pelosok jalannya.

Meski begitu, pria itu memilih untuk tetap bersantai di dalam rumah, tidur di atas sofa sembari membaca JUMP terbaru yang berhasil didapatkannya.

Padahal goresan gambar dan barisan kalimat di dalam majalah komik itu tak ada yang benar-benar ditelaah oleh otaknya.

Bunyi hujan di luar selalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada hal lain, pada _figur_ lain.

Gintoki terkekeh sendiri mendapati hatinya yang semakin _mellow_ dari hari ke hari. Mungkin lain kali sebaiknya ia membaca _shoujo manga_ agar bisa lebih paham mengenai cinta.

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengembalikan pikirannya ke dunia nyata.

Mungkinkah itu—

Tapi Gintoki tak ingin berharap. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya harapan yang dihancurkan kejamnya kenyataan. Lagi.

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, nyaris seperti gedoran tak sabar.

Mau tak mau Gintoki berjalan dengan cepat untuk membukakan pintu (—jika ia tahu akan ada klien, lebih baik ia larang saja Kagura dan Shinpachi pergi bermain tadi.)

"Ada yang bisa—"

Tamu itu menerjangnya dengan kasar, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berujar.

" _Lho_ , kau... kenapa kau basah kuyup begini, Oogushi- _kun_? Tidak bawa payung?"

Pria bersurai kelam itu tak bergeming, tangannya justru semakin erat memeluknya.

"Oogushi- _kun_? Kau aneh sekali? Ada apa, sih?"

Hijikata masih membisu.

"Kita masuk ke dalam saja, ya? Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu yang basah dulu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Hijikata barusan berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Tapi ada satu aturan yang bahkan sekalipun tak boleh ia lupakan: _di dalam dunia Hijikata, Gintoki ada sekaligus tak ada_.

Di dalam dunia Hijikata, ia hanya serupa kabut ilusi yang tak nyata.

Oleh karenanya, kalimat tadi bagaikan setangkai mawar berduri. Indah, namun mampu melukai.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kita masuk dulu dan—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yorozuya."

"Oke, aku paham. Tapi, eh? Tunggu dulu. Eh? Aku? Kau bilang barusan mencintaiku?" Gintoki membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Hijikata melepaskan pelukannya.

Iris _obsidian_ -nya menatap iris _ruby_ itu lekat-lekat seraya menjawab pernyataan tadi dengan penuh keyakinan, "ya, kau."

* * *

 _"Aku sangat menyukai hujan, Oogushi-kun."_

 _"Karena hujan membuatku berada lebih lama di sisimu?"_

 _"Bukan, tapi karena hujan yang telah mengembalikanmu padaku."***_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ya ampun, bahagianya bisa nyelesain rikues ini *terharu

Ini fanfik janjiku padamu, ya Gi xD Maap kalo tidak sesuai harapanmu (tapi bagian nyiksa Gin-nya gimana, udah pas atau kurang maso? /ditabok)

Oke, akhirnya berani bikin M lagi wkwkwk (jangan2, kalo udah bikin M sekali kesananya jadi sering /gakjuga /dirimuajayangdoyan)

Di sini ceritanya _timeline-_ nya setelah kematian Mitsuba, dan dengan kejam Hiji menjadikan Gin sebagai pelarian. Tapi karena aku baik hati dan gak tegaan, jadi dibuat happy ending lol

Trus, buat yang penasaran, _morning glory_ (dalam bahasa Jepang disebut _asagao_ ) punya arti _willful promises_. Ya, kira2 maksudnya adalah janji Hiji untuk membuat Mitsuba bahagia /ea

 _Well_ , segini aja bacotnya. Kritik, saran, rikues (barangkali), silakan melalui kotak _review_ /ngarep _tothemax_ , kalo sempet akan saya balas, selalu :3

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang telah menguatkan jiwa dan raga untuk membaca fanfik ini. Salam GinHiji!


End file.
